apperance one shots
by changeling girl
Summary: Two girl born with mysterious powers join the Ledgands from he begining. How does thier presence affect the team?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Have you ever wanted to change the way you look?Did you ever think you weren't pretty enough?Well these two girls can change the way they look and thier personality so that nobody knows who they are or what they look two girls are really two of a kind and they have evaded capture for a long time by joining the legend's this is thier story. After the twins where born thier aperance started to change straight away first it was simple things like eye and hair colour and the parents where worried so in the dead of night they took the two girls home before the doctors could keep them to run tests on.

As the girls grew so did thier power at 3 they could change thier personality and at 7 they could change thier entire appearance and they had to be home schooled to avoid people kidnapping them and running tests on them. At 13 they could change thier entire appearance and age so that they could be the kind old lady who lives on the corner or the newly born baby of the family. As far as anyone else in the family knew they died a few hours after birth but it couldn't be proved as there was no official records of the girls ever existing after 12 hours as the records had been erased and new ones created.

A few months after the girls birthday illness hit the family of 4 and the parents died the night of the Central City partical exselirater explosion a few months later the girls started to notice people in their family that had powers and did not have powers before the girls came out and went to star labs in the hope that they could get rid of thier ability it was lucky for them that they lived closer to star labs because there parents had worked there. The girls changed to look look like two people that worked there that survived the explosion Catlin Snow and Cisco Ramone. They walked in and saw the real Catlin and Cisco and changed back to thier original forms of short, skinny, brown hair and wonky teeth.

As it turned out they couldn't get rid of their ability as they where born with it but they could subdue it so that they could have a normal life. They worked on the tech for several years in that time the flash had been born and was racing around the city although the girls kept hidden when Barry came in though as they didn't want anyone else to know of them. When Rip Hunter came to town Cisco managed to get into contact with him and he met privately with the girls, it turned out they could fight and fire a gun with precision and accuracy. Rip recruited them on the spot and when he went to speak to the others they where on the ship listening to the conversation. The next day when everyone agreed the girls where playing hopscotch when people walked in they immediately went on the offencive until Rip told them that it was thier new teammates.


	2. the begining

_**hey I hope you people like the story. Consider criticism is welcomed.**_

(This is where the story begins. Script.)

Tiffany and Genavive are playing Hopscotch.

Tiffany: Come on Genavive you've had like 50 goes already it's my turn.

Genavive: Nu Hu it's only your turn when I die or step on a line.

Tiffany:(under her breath) So unfair.

Indistinctive talking becomes louder and louder with Rip's floating above them all.

Rip:Now through here we have the control room. Gideon open the door.

Gideon:Do you want me to Alert the girls?

Rip:No just open the door

Sara:What girls?

Rip:You'll see in a minute.

Tiffany: Do you hear that Gina?

Genavive:There's nothing thier Tiff. Ohh great you made me lose my concentration and I stepped on a line.

The door opens and Tiffany and Genavive get into a defensive stance.

Rip:Whoa girls these are your new teammates:(pionts to peeople when he says thier name.)Sara, Snart, Mick, Kendra, Carter, Jax, Martin and Ray. (When thier name is called they raise thier hand and say hi.) Guy these two girls are Tiffany(raises hand and says sup) and Genavive (Raises hand and says hi).

Sara:those are the girls the voice said to alert.

Gideon:I am not a voice is am a computer system designed to control this ship.

Rip:That's Gideon she controls 90% of the ship.

Jax:That's cool I guess

Tiffany: Rip can we show them or do they have to show us first.

Jax:Show who what?

Rip:Girls you can show them first.

Tiffany and Genavive: Yay

(No Script)

The two girls know know to everyone else stood in the middle if the room and one off them got taller and changed completely whilst the other one got smaller and smaller until she was a baby."Waoh that's cool" Ray said.


	3. the death of Genavive

We had just got back from destroying the Ocules and Genavive had sacrificed herself, but instead of mourning I went to the training room and told Gideon to play my playlist and to count me in after 8 beats and when I stopped to count me in again until the song ended. I danced my way they entire play list and I went to the table by the door to grab a drink when I herd clapping coming from the door. I spun around to see Rip,he stood thier and I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and lent my head on his chest and cried my whole body wracked with sobbs and he stood there rubbing my back until I was snuffling. "On the bright side I found your last name ," he said " your last name is gonechez." He smiled down at me and took me to the galley to get some lunch.

Once I had eaten he took me to my quarters and tucked me into bed saying that I would feel better after a nap. "Will you stay till I fall asleep? " i asked him. Rip just nodded and sat in a chair by my bed. I curled myself around my pillow and eventually dozed off, but not before I heard Rip say "stay strong Tiffany we've all got your back." Before he walked out and I was overcome by a sea of darkness.

When I woke up in was alone "Gideon. Time please" I asked "it is currently a little before dinner time. Miss Gonechez," a cool female voice replied " Miss Lance is coming to get you for dinner" Gideon tells me and I go into the connecting bathroom and brush my hair to get rid of my bedhead. When I walk back out Sara is sitting on my bed, when she sees me she walks over and wraps her arms around me and we just stand there " sorry to interrupt but Captain Hunter wishes me to inform you that dinner is ready and to go down to the gallery." Gideon says and we beak our embrace and she leads me to the galley where every one is sitting in somber silence. Rip stood up and raised his glass "today we lost somebody somebody important but if it wasn't for them then we wouldn't be standing here now. To Genavive."He said and we all raised our glasses "to Genavive" we all raised our glasses and drank to her. We ate I silence and when we finish ed I stood up and ran to me quarters and curled up crying ion the floor.

That was where rip found me an hour later when he came to check on me,he said nothing just sat on the floor next to me over the next few hours every body came in and what where all sitting on the floor remembering Genavive. "Tiffany," Rip asked and I raised my head slightly of me knees " What was it that you where doing in the training room earlier?" He asked " Irish dancing. I learned when I was younger and my sister would watch me dance at home. It helps me to feel connected to her." I replied before putting my head back on my knees. I felt strong arms encircle me and they lifted me up and placed me on my bed, I lifted my head and saw Sara and rip in to room with me everyone else had gone. Sara kissed the top of my head and left and Rip sat thier I turned my head and cupped his jaw before changing into a thirty something year old and I kisses him on the cheek before telling him to leave me alone for a bit. After he left I changed into my pyjamas and turned myself into a 13 year old and went to bed.

 _ **hey people go easy on me I'm doing this from my phone. And im British so tell me ifor I get something to do with America wrong.**_


	4. a new life for all

**hey guys I know its not much but enjoy.**

 **DISCLAMER:I do not own anything o do with DC's Ledgands of Tomorrow.**

With the Oculus gone there was nothing to do. Rip had sent us all to different times luckily I was with Sara unluckily they thought we where witches in 1845 Salem. "violent witch you have corrupted the women of our village" the village elder said as he shoved us towards the hanging tree "in our defence they where happily corrupted." Sara retorted winking at a nearby girl I rolled my eyes and wacked her arm as the villagers started chanting "Hang the witches, hang the witches" and Sara grabbed a long stick from one of them and snapped it in two before tossing me half and we kicked those villagers butt's.

Then a voice caught our attention before Sara could go into a bloodlust I called her name and walked over to her. I pulled her of the man that was with ray and held her face in my hands I focused on her eyes and I went and kissed her cheek and she calmed down and went back to normal. I lead her away back to the Waverider where we changed into more modern clothes that we had left in our quarters.

I ran to the bridge and got their just after Sara "Hey are you glad to be out of Salem ?" I asked "yeah the men where pigs"

"what's new all men are pigs" I said walking over to stand next to her and leaning over the table smiling as everyone else walked onto the bridge. "So what do we do now?" I asked once everyone was here "well I know what I'm gonna do," Sara said leaning over and kissing my cheek I loped my arm around her waist and smiled "that." she finished. "yous guys do know that Tiff is only 13, right" Jax "Actually Ms Gonechez has no age as she can change that along with her appearance." Gideon supplied. "Hold on a second how can you have no age?" the new guy Nate says "well I can change my appearance at will but also my age soi tend to say that I'm thirteen as I was born thirteen years ago."


	5. The soulmate mystery

**The soulmate mystery.**

 _A long time ago a ledgands had been told, of soulmates. Of three people who couldn't live without each other. It was rare to see a couple of soulmates, but for three people to be connected and for the connection to be strong enough for them to hear eachother thoughts. Well I'll just tell you the story._

9:00 am. **Sara**.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I woke up and groaned rubbing my eyes trying to find the offending alarm clock on my cluttered bedside, when I saw black squiggles on the inside o f my right wrist. "Dad. Dad." I yelled as I rubbed my eyes a giant and the squiggles became clear. Tiffany Gonechez. Rip Hunter. They read as my dad upstairs through the door of my room. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked me. I just showed him my wrist. He pulled me out of my bed and into the car not caring that I was in my pyjamas or that it was snowing outside. He speed to Starling general before I had even registered that we where in the car. I was marked to the nearest doctor "excuse me." my dad said and the doctor turned around "can I help you?" He asked. My dad just showed him my wrist. "Follow me." Was all that was said before being led down long hallways and into an office. "What's your name?"

"Sara. Sara Lance."

"How old are you?"

"14."

Where these words on your wrist there when you went to sleep last night?"

"No. Why? This is creeping me out." I said as the doctor noted things down. "What do you know about soulmates Ms Lance."

"Not much why?"

"I'm going to tell you a story. A long time ago a ledgend had been told, of soulmates. Of people who couldn't live without eachother. It was rare to see a couple of soulmates, but you Ms Lance are even rarer you have two soulmates. And by the looks of this they even haven't been born yet or are younger than you." The doctor said before taking a bandage and my right hand and wrapping it up. "If anyone asked you sprained your wrist. Come back in three weeks and I'll have something more permanent so questions aren't asked." He said whilst wrapping my hand covering the words. I winced and my wrist burnt and the bandages started smoking before the piece that was covering the words burned away. I looked at the doctor and saw my dad staring at my wrist. "Dad."

"We need to find these people." He said before thanking the doctor and passing me his jacket telling me to put my hands in the pockets as we walked back to the car he dropped me back at home and told me not to tell anyone until he got home before driving to the precinct.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;°_°;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

7:00 am. **Tiffany**

"Tiff. Tiff. Tiffany come on up. It's a big day." My Mom's voice broke through my dreamy haze waking me up. "I'm up. I'm up." I moaned flipping a pillow over my head. I heard a scream. "Tiff. Your arm look at your arm." My mom said grabbing my right arm and turning it over, I looked at my wrist and saw two names written there. Rip Hunter Sara Lance. I stared at it in shock, my finger traced the words. My mother passed me a damp cloth and told me to wipe over the words. I did as I was told and the cloth burst into flames. I threw it in the glass of water on my bedside and it went out. I showered carefully and dressed without letting anything touch my wrists. I choose a baby longs level shirt so my wrists would be covered without the clothes burning.

"Tiffany. Do you know what this means? You have a soulmate. Soulmates are rare but you have two this is even rarer." Mom said sitti n on my bed whilst I changed in the bathroom.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;°_°;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

6:00 am **Rip.**

I was relaxing in the common room with Miranda when my sleeve rolled up my arm. "Uhh Rip. What's on your arm?" She said staring at my wrist where the two names Sara Lance and Tiffany Gonechez stood bold against my skin. I hurriedly pulled my sleeve down "Oh, um, that's been there since I was 16."

"Why is it there?" She questioned "I don't know, apparently it's my soulmates names. I searched all records of them Sara Lance and Tiffany Gonechez existed back in 2017. They are both dead now. The records show that they meet each other so that weren't alone in life, but I have no chance of meeting them. Time travle can't be used for personal reasons." I said standing up "can you please not tell anybody about this. I want it to stay a secret." I said n before walking off. A week later she was murdered and I stole a time ship to get my best friend back.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;°_°;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sara Lance, Tiffany Gonechez, Jeffreson Jackson, Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall, Raymond Palmer, Mick Rory, Leonard Snart and Martin Stien woke up on a roof with a British guy telling them all about a evil master mind trying to take over the world. Sara didn't listen to a word he said lost in thought "so you know all our names. What's your name?" Jax asked. "My name is Rip Hunter." Immediately two gasps where heard from the two fur coated women taken straight from Russia "Did you just say Rip Hunter?" The shorter of the two said as the talked grabbed Rip by the arm and dragged him across the rooftop the shorter quick on her heals. "Rip Hunter we have been wanting to see you for a long time." The blonde said pulling up her sleeve showing her wrist to Rip who's face paled. The shorter pulled up her sleeve too as well as Rip. Rip embraced them holding them tight. I can't believe this. I've been wanting to find my soulmates ever since Miranda was killed. Sara and Tiffany heard in their heads "whose Miranda?" Tiffany asked "My best friend. She is one of the reasons I'm doing this she was killed along with her son by rheumatoid evil mastermind we are trying to stop." Rip explained to his newly found soulmates. "Anybody want to tell me what's going on." A voice was heard by the three. Try turned having forgotten they weren't alone. "All shall be explained later Mr Rory." Rip said as he handed Martin a card and told all the people on the roof to meet him there idmf they wanted to go.


End file.
